Ixia Joker
Ixia Joker, one of the supporting characters of upcoming Fanfic "DxD: Virtues" written by Just a Bad Writer for Fun. She is the younger sister of Charles Joker , the main male character of said story. She comes off as a more standoffish-type girl, but when Charles is around, her attitude does a complete one-eighty flip and she radiates pure happiness. Though she was born with less talent than her brother, she was by no means a weakling. She had a higher than normal talent in magic and her magic power was exceptional high - for a human. However, because of Charles' innate talent and genius over magic, she was left aside as he received a higher degree of training. Being pushed back into the darkness, the one person to give her attention, was Charles. He became her sun in a world of shadows. Appearance Ixia Joker has short, platinum blonde hair, which falls down to her shoulders, with the side bangs having several jade green hair bands tied around them, five on her right, and four on her left. Her hair is generally messy, as she is too tired in the morning to properly brush her hair, especially in the front where it is all over the place. She has azure blue eyes with slightly elliptical pupils. Ixia possesses a petite physique, and is of a creamy white palette. She wears a long green and black dress, with white frills going around the dress around the hem and at the midsection. Over her arms, going from her wrist to upper arm, is a detached black sleeve, with a lime green line going around its top. She has on black shoes and black, knee high socks. Personality Ixia Joker is a very lazy girl at heart much like her brother, perhaps even worse - though she tries to shake away her lazy habits, she can not seem to do so. She is not a morning person, preferring to sleep in till past noon, before even thinking about getting up. She is usually a standoffish girl, not really feeling much and always thinking, however, when Charles is around, she becomes much more lively, a bright smile blooming upon her fast. She seems to have a certain complex about being in the dark, due to the mistreatment she received from her father and mother. From the abuse of being ignored, she developed a fear of being by herself in a room filled with but darkness, so to combat this, she either sleeps with someone else (Charles) or with a night light, though she would prefer both. History Growing up, she was ignored largely by her parents, her father not giving her the time of day, just so he could further train her brother - even after sending him to Japan to be trained by his own father, he continued to ignore his daughter - and her mother, though she was the only other person she would usually interact with in the family, disregarding her grandfather who she rarely even saw, she would frequently forget she even had ''a daughter, though she did possess a horrible memory... Due to being ignored by her parents, she devolped a phobia for being alone and from darkness. However, what stopped her from going down a dark path, was her own brother Charles, who had given her plenty of attention. Because of this, she attached to him a very tight bond, one that could never be broken. When Charles was sent off to Japan to live with his grandfather, she had initially insisted that she goes with him, but she was denied, instead being told to focus on her own training - which was mostly nonexistent. She was saddened from being seperated from him, but she continued through life, believing that she would eventually reunite with him. Years later, she received her chance. Sometime around the end of April, she had managed to convince her father to let her go to Japan, showing him that she could speak the language near perfectly. Though impressed, it took the convining of his wife to make him agree to his daughter's request. She arrived in May and immediately went to the house her brother was staying at. He was surprised at her appearance, but he accepted it nevertheless. Thus, the two sibligns were once again, reunited. Powers and Abilities '''Average Strength' - Though Ixia Joker has received some training, she is still a human, and a young one at that, so she has barely started becoming stronger. Her strength is average for her age. Enhanced Speed - Though Ixia Joker has received some training, she is still a human, and a young one at that, so she has barely started becoming stronger. Her speed is comparable to that of an adult male. Enhanced Stamina - Though Ixia Joker has received some training, she is still a human, and a young one at that, so she has barely started becoming stronger. Her stamina is comparable to that of an adult male. Frail Durability - As a human, Ixia Joker possesses a pretty frail body, even compared to most humans or children her age. A single hit from a Low-class Devil could potentially kill her, even if said Devil was holding back. Enhanced Magic Power - Though not possessing a large amount of talent for it, she is still a proficient Magician in her own right - however young she may seem. High Intelligence - Ixia Joker has a high-level of intelligence, comparable to even that of his brother, being able to understand and comprehend what she reads and sees with ease. However, her flaw, is her lack of flexibility in her knowledge, only allowing her to do things a certain way. Novice Hand-to-Hand Combat - As Ixia Joker has only starter her training for a few years, and because of her frail body, she is unable to properly train in combat. Because of this, she relies heavily on her magic to fight. 'Aerokinesis '- Her forte in magic, so-to speak. She is able to call upon the wind and manipulate it with little strain. She could be said to be at the level of a Phenex in controlling wind. Trivia *Her current age is twelve. *Her height is four feet three inches and her weight is unknown. If you want to know her three sizes, look up at her age and tell me why. *Her name, Ixia, comes from the Greek word "ixos" which means "bird lime", referring to the sticky sap of the plant. *In the language of flowers, Ixia sumbolizes happiness. *Ixia Joker is based off of Tina Sprout from Black Bullet. *Her nickname "Silent Wind" comes from her genius-level ability in Aerokinesis, and from how she was ignored for years from her parents. *She did not inherit her father's ability to wield Holy Swords, unlike her brother. *Her theme song is "Nocturnal " by Elle Vee - lovely song, go check it out.